


Coming Home

by orphan_account



Series: McGenji Week [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McGenji Week, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: McGenji Week Day 4 (26/10)Prompt- "Reunion"





	

The journey from Nepal to Gibraltar was long and unpleasant. Lena was _not_ a good pilot to say the least (Genji swore he felt the whole jet do a barrel roll not even twenty minutes into the flight), but they reached the ground in the Watchpoint unscathed.

Genji practically _jumped_ out of the aircraft and flexed his legs, bending over to touch his toes, getting his cybernetic limbs warmed up. He sat down on the ground next to the small duffel bag he had carelessly dropped, opened it and took a bottle of water from it, which he took small sips from. His artificial throat and stomach could only hold so much fluid at a time, so he had to drink in intervals, but it allowed him to talk more smoothly and with less pain.

"Well I'll be damned."

The cyborg's head shot up and he almost spilled the water all over his armor. He was staring up into the face of none other than Jesse McCree.

"S'been years, hasn't it? Almost a decade by my watch." the cowboy drawled, crouching down to Genji's level. "Great seein' you again, partner."

Genji's eyes were drawn to Jesse's left arm- it was entirely made of metal and it was _definitely_ not like that before. "How did you-"

Jesse scratched his beard and gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I got pretty beat up on a mission after you left. S'nothing, don't worry."

The shorter man reached behind his mask and clicked the switches either side of his head, removing his mask completely. Jesse stared into his eyes, leaning in closer. "Your eyes are much brighter, darlin'. You miss me?"

"You remain a talker after all these years." Genji laughed. "You have not changed."

They kiss for the first time in ten years under the hot Gibraltar sun.


End file.
